Hammer DDT
Hammer DDT is a contender in Purduality Wrestling, as well as its first Global Champion. He is a former construction worker, who left the firm due to disgruntlement over his working conditions and disagreements with his boss. His ring name comes from his preferred tool of choice, the sledgehammer, and the wrestling move called the DDT. History Hammer DDT made his debut in the first ever PDW Ascension show, where he fought against The Seventh Sinner and won via pinfall. After a few more victorious matches, he met Mace Atlas and Zack Abbott at the first PPV in the first ever Global Champion match. By pinning Zack, he claimed the title for himself. Little did he know, his former boss had entered the league as The Rustler, who stalked his every movement, challenging and defeating several of Hammer's opponents along the way. Eventually the two would meet in a backstage brawl, the first of several. Hammer would for some time go on to manage an undefeated streak despite his boss's appearance. He would also defend his title multiple times, against Mace Atlas, the Rustler himself, and Daigo Ookami of the Duality Rangers. While he defeated Mace and Daigo by pinfall, his defense against the Rustler was unorthodox. By then, the two had various run-ins, including multiple match breakups by the Rustler. The Rustler by this point had swiped the championship belt and entered the ring with it; taking exception to this, Hammer attacked him on the runway. After bringing him back to the ring so that the bell could sound, the match eventually moved back to ringside, where Hammer relentlessly went to town on his former employer. This included breaking the barricade by ramming him into it. When the referee's count reached ten, Hammer took his belt back and left. However, that would not be the last time they met. During a tag match with Wrangler Wrigley against Judge Gabriel Brahmin and Chief of Police Richard Bergman, the Rustler joined Mayor Duncan at ringside. At many points during the match, Hammer and Wrigley seemed to have the victory, but due to interference from ringside, the ref was not able to make the count. As a result, Hammer ended up taking a pinfall by the judge, handing him his first defeat. At the very next PPV, the Rustler would again challenge Hammer for the Global Championship in a Last Man Standing match. The match was a hard-fought, lengthy affair, including much fighting in the backstage area. There were several moments where both contenders looked to be the victor, only for the other to make it to their feet at the last moment. Alas, after being slammed onto the announcer's table, Hammer was unable to get to his feet in time, and Rustler was handed the belt. However, Rustler took the belt out of the ring, waited for Hammer to get to his feet, and then smashed him in the face with the belt. Rustler dropped the title on the now-former Global Champion and left the ring. As a result, Hammer, feeling disgraced from the loss, self-exiled himself from PDW. Neither he nor the Rustler were heard from for a while, other than that the Rustler had returned to his old job. After several months, Hammer finally made his return at the end of Ascension 37. Midori Ryuukami, the current Champion, was set to battle an unknown opponent without realizing it was the former Global Champion. As soon as the bell sounded the beginning of the match, Midori exited the ring and fled. Hammer went on to take care of unfinished business, namely avenging his unearned pinfall by Gabriel. Bergman challenged him first, attempting to stand in his way, but he was defeated. At the following PPV, Bone Harvest, he faced Gabriel Brahmin in the ring, who entered alone. While the judge put up a decent fight, including landing both his signature White Noise and Judgment Gavel attacks, Hammer was not fazed, accruing the three-count after a mere spinebuster. His vengeance attained, Hammer would form a sudden alliance with Han Courtright in a bid for the tag team championships. Coincidentally, their first opponents were Bergman and Brahmin of the Administration, whom Courtright had been a thorn in the side of. They defeated the duo and moved on to face the duo of Flame Shield and Ken Maction, together known as the Flying Roses. While they put up a good fight and even seemed in control of most of the match, they were defeated when Maction managed to get the pin on Courtright. Trivia * Hammer DDT was originally created by The Satellite when he was a child, in Wrestlemania 2000 for Nintendo 64. He would also be recreated for WWF No Mercy. * His signature weapon in those games was the sledgehammer, whose existence was the inspiration for the character's name in the first place. * "Hammer DDT" was also the name of a fictional move, imagined to be Hammer's signature move, where he would use the hammer during a custom DDT to inflict extra damage. * The sledgehammer would be referenced in the second title defense against Rustler, albeit it's the latter who pulled the hammer from under the ring. * Hammer originally had a tag team partner, but unfortunately he is lost to history, as The Satellite is unable to recall the partner's name or gimmick. Category:PDW Wrestlers Category:PDW Champions Category:Purduality Wrestling